unintended
by starshine44
Summary: AU songfic 3 Their eyes locked together over the rage and destruction that lay around them, through the air of lost souls, brown met grey and together they created a gaze the seemed to slow time down for them DR/H R&R plz. song is unintended by muse


Unintended love

Unintended love

Their eyes locked together over the rage and destruction that lay around them, through the air f lost souls, brown met grey and together they created a gaze the seemed to slow time down for them. Around them, bodies of those close to them fell bleeding and broken to the ground.

_You could be my unintended_

_Choice, to live my life extended, _

_You, could be the one _

_I'll always love_

Screams of pain and horror erupted frequently from those who were hit, and malice filled laughs tore away at those who witnessed. Still they never broke eye contact, as threatening beams of powerful light soared passed them both, some barely missing their targets.

_You could be the one that listens_

_To, my deepest inquisitions, _

_You could be the one_

_I'll always love_

Her eyes darted to the surroundings, tearing themselves away from the silvery pools across from her. Shooting a few well aimed attacks she shot one last glance at the steely grey eyes and spun away to help out her friends. He didn't move, still staring at the spot her warm eyes had been, seemingly oblivious to the war raging around him, until a searing spell caught his left shoulder. Swiftly hurling a killing curse at his attacker, he glanced back to find her completely gone, frantically looking around, his right arm pressed against his wounded shoulder he spotted her small frame, her wet hair matted to her head with rain and blood. He released the breath he had been unconsciously been holding and began to battle his way closer to her, which happened to be, unfortunately a bit of a distance.

_I'll be there as soon as I can,_

_But I'm busy, mending broken_

_Pieces of, the life I had before_

She took down another death eater and looked up to the huge, smoky green skull of the dark mark looming overhead, the snake in its mouth hissing down on the despair its 'worshippers' had created. Scowling she ran over to where a D.A member was slowly losing a battle against a tall, muscled death-eater. Aiming a stunning spell she smiled weakly at the boy and looked worriedly around for a pair of grey eyes in the crowd of destruction-makers, heroes and dead bodies. Spotting the tall lean figure fiercely fighting a short, fat, rat-faced man. She re-assured herself and sprinted on past him. He turned round a second too late and caught only the sweet smell of her shampoo, mixed with death as she swiftly darted through the hordes of fighters.

_First there was the one who challenged _

_All my dreams and balance_

_She could never be as good as you_

He fired a sharp punch into the rat man's jaw and hurried off in the direction she went in, in hope of catching up with her. Skidding to a halt in the slippery mud at the top of a hill, on the bloodstained grounds. Scanning over the battling figures of brave people and evil spawn of Satan himself (Voldemort), he saw the familiar chocolate curls flying about her face which, like his, was marked with cuts grazed ad mud.

_You could be my unintended_

_Choice, to live my life extended_

_You should be the one I'll always love_

She wiped wearily at her face, riding her flushed cheeks of sweat, though smudging more mud and blood in its place. She stopped to regain her breath. Breathing deeply she put one hand to her chest trying to relieve herself of some of the pain that her lungs were emitting onto her chest, which felt as though it was about to burst.

Her hand still clapped to her chest, her chocolate eyes widened in shock and the pain quickly spread over her whole body, a thousand fired burning her from the inside.

His eyes transfixed on her as she clutched her chest, catching her breath. He quickly fired a spell at an oncoming death-eater who stopped immediately in his/her steps and tumbled back down the soggy slope the way he had come up. He turned back round to face her to see a tall blond figure of his father behind her, his wand aimed at her back, a flame red beam erupting from its tip and engulfing her petite frame. His steely eyes widened as her did while his fathers cruciatis (sp?) curse took its full effect on her. He felt a huge hole in his chest viciously rip open as he saw her fall to the floor, writhing in agony, her screams of pain tore right through, triggering the salty liquid from behind his eyes to leak down his pale cheeks as he ran as fast as he could to save her.

_I'll be there as soon as I can_

_But I'm busy mending broken pieces _

_Of the life I had before_

As he ran, he felt the whole in his chest grow and become more painful with every scream and cry that came from the fragile body of the girl he had unknowingly grown to love. Shoving anyone and everyone out of his way he hurtled down the slippery bank and skidded straight in between the tip of his father's wand and his love, he felt the searing pain take over his body instead of hers. His knees buckling he fell to the floor and using all his strength, crawled over to the shaking body of the poor girl he loved, and brushed the hair from her pale horror-stricken face, ignoring the pain as best he could.

Opening he eyes, they locked again on his. He could read every emotion running behind those warm eyes. Pain, heartache, fear, love. At the back of his mind he faintly realised that someone had taken down his father and the pain surging through had reduced to a mild ache, and he didn't care.

Her breathing started to slow as he pulled her in his arms and held her tight, unwilling to let her go. They had both had traumatic lives, and they had both lost so many and they had both been desperately trying to piece them back together but deep down they knew this was the end. Staring into her eyes even more intensely. He could tell this was it. She couldn't handle the pain anymore; it was all caving in on her all too fast. Bitter-sweet tears fell as she smiled weakly up at him.

_I'll be there as soon as I can_

_But I'm busy mending broken pieces_

_Of the life I had before…._

He let out a heart-wrenching sob as he saw the light behind her eyes flicker away. Holding her limp body closer to his chest he rocked her, letting the tears fall free and fast. This was the end and he had lost everything worth having.

_Before you…_


End file.
